Clashes: of Music and Hearts
by DarkFireBD
Summary: It's a typical high school with two typical kids, with a longstanding rivalry, in a typical place. But once the Rock Anthem comes by; will these two end up having opposites attract?
1. High School Wakeup Call

**Darkfire~The New Generation of Writing**

**Prologue: **

Morgan Freeman: "hello there, I am Morgan Freeman. You probably may recognize me by the beard or possibly the strange marking on my cheek. Today I will tell you the story of two people that loved each other very much so they had-"

Darkfire: "um, Morgan O.O we don't have that in this story!"

Morgan Freeman: "Apologies, I was reading from a porno script by mistake. But I'm Morgan Freeman so I can do that and still be a legend whom everyone wants to narrate their-"

Nicole: "Get on with it! We're charging by the minute here!"

Morgan Freeman: "Ah yes, sorry-sorry. Now this is the story of two people whom are named of…..Nicole 'van' West and a…Lucas Connors…whom go through a series of conflicts which is ripped from the clichés of things such as Degrassi and typical Romance stories which will probably bore you-"

Darkfire: *twitches* "It's not a rip-off! Just get to it Morgan!"

Morgan Freeman: "Fine-fine; now after the two find a hate from different personalities, a trip to the rock show creates a zap of romance which will strike your hearts and make you want to continue reading. Better?"

Darkfire: "That's too stupid!"

Nicole: "-But we'll take it!"

Morgan Freeman: "Now that was approximately 5 minutes, so that will be $8,000"

Darkfire: *loads shotgun* "Nicole, start typing the story so nobody will have to watch this….."

Nicole: "o-o…..ok" *typetypetype*

_Clashes_

**Article 0: **Chapters are overrated

(In order to not have to implement it into the story, I'm just going to explain the setting:  
The City is in a fictional state of Crepend (Cray-pend) and the city is Fallout  
MCX High School: A regular school campus in good condition, public school, any class mentioned in the story is obviously in this school  
The Biome is Temperate Deciduous (for those of you idiots, a lot of trees)

Now let's start this bitches! :D)

**Article 1: **High School Wake-up Call

_Section A: _The sun rose, the birds chirped, and cars filled the streets; yet Lucas still remained asleep, dead from the party he had gone to at Alex' house. Either way he'd be sleeping anyway, but he had an excuse this time at least. He was caught up in his sleep, arms wrapped around his pillow, when his cellphone went off in the strangest place it could be. The fact it was on Rumble didn't help. Lucas awoke with a start and his eyes widened and his cheeks flared up, he quickly reached under his boxers and pulled out his phone. He looked at the screen:

Chris Sarcanson  
###-#42-354#  
_Bastard probably did that_, Lucas thought with a sigh as he answered the phone, "What?" he said lazily,  
"Lucas? What happened last night, bro?" replied Chris with an equally lazy tone. Lucas scratched his head and sighed,  
"We had the party at Alex' place stupid, remember?" he chuckled.  
"Oh yeaaaa, that was pretty kickass…I'm still dazed too…." Chris replied slowly. Lucas smirked,  
"Dude you bought off Bane's whole stash of weed, if you stayed off that shit and just had a beer you wouldn't be feeling like this all the time." He said, on the other end, Chris laughed to what seemed a bit off-pitch. Lucas laughed also a little before Chris broke the humorous moment,  
"You were serious?" he said.  
"Shut the fuck up Chris," Lucas answered with an annoyed sigh. He then hesitated before asking, "Why was my cell phone over my dick?"  
Chris laughed heavily until he sounded as though he was crying before finally replying, "That was the ladies' ideas. You were the target for a while so some of the ladies decided that would keep you at 'full energy.' I was the one who had to call you though." Chris laughed some more. Lucas' face turned red and Chris added on "Now maybe you shouldn't get drunk so you wouldn't agree to things like that. Granted you got laid though so kudos per say." He trailed off and Lucas sighed, pinching his nose for a moment,  
"Was I protected at least? I'm not going through that nightmare I may have gone though again, you only get lucky once man….." he waited for a reply and he turned pale when there was silence, then Chris replied,  
"Wait, what? Sorry man, I was buzzed for a bit." He chuckled. Lucas flared up,  
"Did I fuck without any Trojans to shield my jizz?" Lucas yelled.  
Chris laughed heavily and sighed, "yea-yea dude, you were fine. But you must've screwed like 3 chicks…..then again that's how many condoms come in the box," he chuckled for a second, "but im a bit jealous…..maybe I should try a beer one day…." He trailed off.  
Lucas bit his lip, a bit embarrassed, then he coughed and asked, "Well who was the one who did it?" he said, sitting up.  
"erm…I think that was either Nicole or Marlene. But then again Marlene's a bit of a sweetheart so she probably wouldn't do it. She's too much of a good one to get to do stuff like that I think, but still…." Chris went on.  
"nono that's all I have to know dude," Lucas interrupted, "I just hope that nobody finds out about it and I at least had some privacy while I was on the job…." He finished.  
"…you had the couch and a blanket, that good enough?" Chris asked with a monotone.

Lucas turned red again and hit his head, cursing silently, he exhaled heavily and returned to the phone,  
"Not really…..anyway dude I need to get ready really quick so I gotta go, I'll see ya before class." He said.  
Chris yawned and replied, "a'right" and he hung up there.  
Lucas stared at his phone and put it on his dresser next to him, he then rubbed his face followed by a heavy sigh. He rose from bed and walked to his closet, grabbed some clothes, headed to his bathroom and shut the door. He looked in the mirror at his untidy, long, black hair and the tired bags under his green eyes. He then leaned against the counter and buried his head in his arms and sighed, just then he turned red and rose back up. He looked down and he muttered, "Well, their plan worked wonders….."

_Section B:_ Nicole West had already been up since 5:00am, getting herself in all the necessity in which to look great for her day in "prison" (other nerds may refer to as a "school") by curling up her dark-brown hair towards the end and straightening the blond streaks in it best she could. But good hair or not, everyone noted her for her crystal-blue "sapphire" eyes which caught the males attention by storm, but she didn't care. As she stood in her shower that morning she thought, looking back, when she was telling Nicole at the party last night, with Lindsey, (she preferred "Liz") about her thoughts on men:  
_Flashback: (everyone hop in the Dulorian) _

_ "…just let me pick one out for you!" Lindsey exclaimed as she puffed out another ring of smoke.  
Nicole listened, uneasy, she hated drugs; and a high school party was no place to be for that kind of person. She replied, "I don't need to rush in with some horny guy at this party, Liz" she said calmly, taking a sip of the cold Dr. Pepper in her hand.  
Lindsey shook her head, waving her finger as she took another puff, "It's high school, kiddo," she said, placing her hand on Nicole's shoulder, "It's the perfect time to just fool around, whether it be with guys, gals, hell I was with both at one point."  
Nicole nearly choked on her soda and her eyes widened, "What? That's horrible!" she said loudly.  
"Yea, it wasn't the best choice. But I got my first Threesome, and it was amazing; I will tell ya that." Liz said, laughing a bit awkwardly, after a pause, she said. "But seriously, I'm gonna find you a guy in this room…" she said, as she waved her hand towards a tall guy with red, curly hair, along with a small patch of freckles; complete with a polo-checkered shirt, a Hawaiian necklace and the perfect smile that stole women's hearts': Alex, the host of the party.  
Nicole grabbed Liz' arm and muttered, "Stop! I don't want to do this crap right now Lindsey!" she said through her fake smile.  
"Why not? I'm doing you a favor here," Liz said, chuckling sarcastically taking a puff from her cigarette. "He's a sweet guy, and he's a basketball player, and he's freakin sexy" she said giggling, she threw away her cigarette and smiled widely as Alex approached with a glass of Coke and a warm smile. "Alex! :D" Liz said happily as she rose and wrapped her arms around him.  
"What's up Liz?" Alex said cheerfully as he returned the hug, patting her back.  
"Well, here's the thing," Liz started pulling him closer by the ear, receiving a wince from Alex, "Nicole here isn't enjoying the party really, I thought I'd get ya to chat with her for a little bit, just to see if you guys hit it off or anything," she whispered. _

_ Nicole watched, annoyed a bit, as Lindsey whispered something into Alex' ear while Alex nodded and took a sip from his soda now and then. Afterwards, Liz stepped back and smiled,  
"So we cool on it?" Liz said, laughing a little.  
"I'll give it a shot I guess," Alex said, smiling a bit.  
The next thing Nicole knew, she yelped silently from surprise as Alex took her by the arm, smiling, and led her over to another table in the room- _

As Nicole thought about the event some more, washing her hair out, she sensed a disturbance in the force before she heard a call from her mother,

"Nicole! Stop wasting water and get down here for some break of fast!" she called. Nicole sighed and shut off the water, stepped off the shower and dried herself off quickly.  
_'I'll talk with Marlene about it later…' _she thought as she threw on her clothes and left the room.

_So anyway, yea that is the pilot Chapter for this new book. It's a little more perverted, obviously, than my other ones. But ima keep it peoplez :3 so if thou dost not liketh this amount of sexual wordings. Than thee must geteth the fuck out of this internet page :D But this is probably the easiest chapter I ever wrote cause I'm acting more like…moi ;3 so any peoplez who wanna hit me up on the realm of Skype: _**( )** _then go ahead and do it right nao! I have internet cookies ready to be used right now to give to you :D and now we have the conversation at the end of the chapter: _

**The life of a writer Numero Uno:**

Darkfire: *drags body into bag* "how'd the chapter go?" *tosses bag into trash*

Nicole: "I thought it went well :3" *shows laptop*

Darkfire: *wipes sweat and sits in front of it* "…" *nods* "that should be good enough to please the douchebags after a year c: good work"

Nicole: "Calling them douchebags will keep them away from this though D:"

Darkfire: *begins leaving* "I fail to care, I don't get paid for this shit anyway. Introduce another person into this so we can meet our word count." *leaves*

Batman: *bursts through the ceiling* "I'm Batmaaaaan"

Nicole: *eyes widen and smiles* "I chose well C:"

Darkfire: *bursts through wall and freaks out* "you got fuckin Batman? Like THE Dark Knight?"

Batman: *turns and grabs Darkfire by the throat and holds against wall* "Got a problem, dickbaaaaaaag?"

Darkfire: "Mr. Batman, god, Jesus, sir, there is everything besides a problem! :D"

Nicole: *watches and eyes widen*

Batman: *eyes widen as well and drops* "there's…..gaaaaaaaay?"

Darkfire: *palens* "I ruined the joke, eh?"

Nicole: "nah, we're just overanalyzing it ;D"

Darkfire: "whatever, anyway Mr. Batman, im a straight guy so there is no worries."

Batman: *gets on reading glasses and pulls out paper* "you still get a restraining order…." *starts leaving* "….and that's Mr. Dr. Professor Batman PhD to you asshooooole"

Darkfire: *tears form* "no Batman no! I can change, please!" * runs after*

Nicole: *nods* "the next chapter shall be here le soon c: hasta la vista peoplez!" *wave-wave*

_Note, those whom would like to hire Morgan Freeman for a fire-side Narration; he will be charged at $1,600 per minute he speaks. It sounds expensive, but mind you, he played god in a Jim Carrey movie; so he may smite your ass if he doesn't receive his payment._


	2. A Throwaway Character

**Darkfire~The New Generation of Writing**

**The Life of a Writer Numero Dos:**

Darkfire: *walks in with a soda* "yo…." *notices a guy at my laptop*

Nicole: "heyyyy! ^_^" *spins in chair*

Darkfire: *stares at guy and takes a sip from soda* "…..erm, Nicole?"

Nicole: "mhmmm? :3"

Darkfire: *points at person* "'da fuck is this guy?"

Nicole: *stands and walks over to DF* "That's Heath :)"

Darkfire: *takes a sip* "Ledger, Heath?"

Nicole: *steals soda and takes a sip* "yepper c:"

Darkfire: *frowns, looking at hand; sits down on bed* "Ah, I see….now….why is he here?"

Nicole: *smiles widely* "I told him he could work on his speech here,"

Darkfire: "uh-huh…..the Father speech?"

Nicole: "that would be the one C:"

Darkfire: *glances at Ledger*

Heath Ledger: "My father…..was an airline pilot and my mother….was an in-flight stewardess….."

Darkfire: *nods* "he's crazy….."

Nicole: *sips soda* "a bit, but he's funny :)"

Darkfire: *stands* "nobody's funnier than I…" *walks over to, grabbing an MP5*

Nicole: *holds arm in front of* "nope T^T no killing today…."

Heath Ledger: "My father….was Michael Jackson, I was his chimp Bubbles…."

Darkfire: *eyes widen and slowly turns to Nicole* "…..just make sure we get a chapter-"

Nicole: "Got it! ^_^" *holds out printed document*

Darkfire: "….dammit…" *sits down and sighs, begins reading*

**Article 2: **Always Back Up an Accusation (Also there's a throw-away character in this)

_Section A: _Lucas felt pretty much dead as he sat in the passenger seat on the way to school. He yawned loudly with his face cupped in his hand as he leaned against the car window. His dad sat there, driving and was first to break the silence,  
"You look dead man. How long were you at the party?" he said, taking a glance at the tired Lucas. Lucas adjusted his hoodie to where he could lay against the window comfortably and said,  
"I was there till just 12 dad, I promise," Lucas said lazily against the glass.  
"Bullshit," his dad, Robert, said pointing a finger towards Lucas, "you look like a zombie, kiddo." he said, darting his eyes towards him.  
"Whatever, I just partied too hard I guess, I'll sleep early tonight." Lucas said, resting his eyes a bit, "also, it's 7, it's too freakin early," he finished. His dad hit him softly and said,  
"No sleeping, Lucas, we're gonna be there in just a minute." Said Robert. Lucas groaned loudly and shifted to where he was sitting up. He looked in the mirror of the car and started working at his hair. "You really should get that hair cut, anyway we're here," said Robert, slowing down the car in the parking lot.  
"Not planning on it!" came Lucas, as he stepped out of the car slowly, reaching into his bag for his iPhone.  
"Whatever," came Robert, chuckling. He looked down and turned to Lucas, "Hey," he said. Lucas turned around and raised his eyebrows, indicating he was listening; a little bit at least, "I love you, son" he said slowly. Lucas nodded and waved slightly before walking off. Robert looked down and sighed, he then took a sharp breath before driving out of the lot into the traffic. Lucas watched the car drive away for a second before putting in his earphones and drowning out the sound of the, little amount, of chattering there was with "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" (by Panic at the Disco) as he walked towards the main building.

_Section B:_ Nicole listened to hear her new phone application "Detection Mode" (an app in which the phone could detect what song is being played on her radio) give off which song was about to finish as she hummed to the tune, driving into a parking space. She stretched her arms as the app announced,  
_"You have just listened to "We Are Young" by the group Fun  
_ "Wow," came Nicole silently as she turned the keys, shutting off the engine. She smiled slightly as she turned off her app and switched her phone to silent, before stowing it in her back pocket.

It was 7:00, 30 minutes before school was going to start. Most people would either be still getting ready, catching up on sleep in their cars, or just smoking some Weed in the back seat with their groupies. But Nicole was one of that, _'probably 13%'_ she thought to herself, that head straight into the building and hang out in one of the hallways with her buddehs. As she approached the doors, she clutched her arms around herself as she watched her breath turn to mist with every breath. She shivered and counted to three quickly, before making a quick jog towards the front door and throwing it open.

Like she had previously thought, there was almost nobody in the school, _'besides my 13%'_ she thought chuckling silently. So when she found the lunchroom and walked in, it only took her a brief search before she saw Marlene and Kimberly. They saw her as well and waved excitedly; but Nicole raised her hand and raised a finger. The two nodded and Nicole went to the breakfast line to grab some _'Delicious Edible Food Substances x3'_ she thought, letting a laugh escape. She grabbed some toast along with some butter and a bowl of cereal, threw her money on the counter in front of the tired lunch lady, and darted towards the table, avoiding possibly losing her food.

"Nicole! :D" came Kimberly as she threw her arms around Nicole, receiving a slight yelp in reply.  
"Don't make me drop my food 'tard D:" came Nicole, trying to keep balance to her cereal bowl.  
"Nice to see you too, kiddo" came Marlene, smiling slightly as she waved her fork around.  
"Don't call me that Marlene ." came Nicole as she sat down and opened up her packet of buttery goodness. Marlene laughed a bit and retorted with,  
"But I'm older than you, I've earned the right ;3" she said, wrinkling her nose as she took a bite from her egg.  
"Only by a grade," muttered Nicole silently as she spread around her butter. Kimberly jumped up,  
"Yea! Why can't you just fail Senior Year and stay with us lameass 3:" she said in a whiny tone towards Marlene. Marlene laughed and slowly said,  
"Cause I needs to receive a good schooling report so I can go College and become Dr. Who; you know I want to fool people with my name before I get married :3" she finished, giggling a bit.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you become the best Doctor in the world and start going into space o.o" Nicole added, laughing followed by Kimberly's laughter.  
"Nicolas is a pussy though, he'll be a 41-year old virgin before he proposes," came Kimberly laughing hard.  
"Maybe, but I'll stay with him till he does…maybe wop him on the head after I graduate and he still hasn't…and stop calling him Nicolas, he's my Nicky :3" said Marlene, placing her hands on her cheeks and smiling goofily as Nicole began coughing on her toast from laughter while Kimberly chuckled with her. Just as Nicole swallowed her toast finally, the door slammed, before everyone looked, Marlene quickly said, "Wouldn't that be something if that was my-oh, nevermind" she said, quivering her lip jokingly as a tall guy with long black (Cobain-styled) hair walked in, nodding to the beat of something on his music player.  
"OhMyGod it's Lucas! :D" came Kimberly quickly as she waved for him to head over. Nicole quickly grabbed for her arm,  
"Don't bring him over here!" she said through gritted teeth, "I hate that guy," she finished. Kimberly frowned but Lucas was already heading over,  
"Why?" she asked in a whisper. Marlene swayed as she spoke,  
"Cause he's a boring, horny, lameass; whom only credit given is he looks somewhat cute, blah-blah-blah" she said in imitation of a high-pitched Nicole. Kimberly laughed a bit and turned to Nicole,  
"Seriously? A bit cruel, he's a sexy beast, mi amiga!" she said, giggling, with a blush, and nudging Nicole in the shoulder. Nicole grunted and put on a caveman expression and shook her head,  
"He must've taken your mind when he fucked you last night," she said coldly. Kimberly frowned and twitched her eyebrows,  
"I know he only enjoyed me, ho, so stfu" she said, before smiling warmly as Lucas sat down and nodded towards Kimberly and then frowning slightly when he noticed Marlene and Nicole.  
"Alright, which one of you was it?" he said, looking between the two.  
"Eh?" they responded in unison and pulled a confused expression. "The hell you talking about?" came Marlene.  
"The party last night," Lucas started in a raised voice, "I know one of you two put my phone over my dick so you could-" he lowered his hands a breathed heavily, and the two looked at each other and started laughing before Marlene said,  
"Kid, I would never go near anybody's groin. I thought you'd know better than that," she said chuckling. Lucas twitched his eyebrow and turned towards Nicole,  
"So you did it then, little bitch" he said slowly. Nicole darted towards him and took an angry bite of toast,  
"What was that?" she said loudly. Lucas poked her head and replied,  
"It was a pretty good laugh, eh? I know you out of all people hated me, but I guess your virgin pussy couldn't stay away too long so you had to resort to a drunken me-" he said before Nicole raised a finger, turning red.  
"You little Manwhore…." She said slowly before slapping him hard across his face and knocking him back for a second. Lucas groaned and rubbed his cheek,  
"I figured it out, eh? Even drunk I probably stayed away from y-" he began before he felt a fist in his face and a gasp from Kimberly. Lucas hit his head on a chair before he fell to the ground.  
"You….dumbass….prick" began Nicole as tears welled up in her eyes, "never….talk to me like that you bastard….." she said before kicking him. Lucas lay there and clutched his side and winced before he exclaimed,  
"Well then who the fuck did it, eh?" he said in a sing-song tone. Nicole looked at Marlene and Kimberly and sighed, before shaking her head, and letting tears fall, before heading towards the door.  
"I hope you're happy, you little ass…" Marlene said slowly, glaring as she ran towards Nicole.

_Section C: _Lucas rose to the chair and clutched the table for support. He sat up slowly and looked down as blood fell from his nose. He felt a tissue being placed against his nose and a soft voice before looking up slowly,  
"I did it…" came Kimberly slowly, turning red. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows together slightly and groaned,  
"Why didn't you just say so?" he said with a hoarse voice. Kimberly wiped his nose a bit and walked to his chair, tears forming, Lucas leaned back a little.  
"'Cause I'm a whore…" she said as she sat in his lap and began sobbing, "I couldn't wait anymore Lucas….the party, the drinking, and you were so damn sexy to me, especially while I was drunk, that…." She sighed and leaned on him slightly, "I saw an opportunity finally and lust took over," she said obviously attempting to resist something at that moment. Lucas looked at her crying in his lap, thinking on the move he was going to make, then Kimberly looked away from him, "I'm sorry Lukey…." She said slowly.

Lucas sat there and blushed slightly before he took her chin and turned her head to face his,  
"Are you serious Kim?" he said slowly, running his finger along her cheek. Kimberly blushed slightly and nodded a bit, afraid if he was just teasing her,  
"I feel like a schoolgirl, it sucks…" she said slowly, looking down. Lucas chuckled a bit and leaned towards her,  
"Well if that's so, what about we go to a place I know after school then, eh?" he said, receiving a red face from Kimberly.  
"I don't know Lucas…." She said, looking down. Lucas took her by surprise and pulled her in for a kiss, cupping her cheek in his hand. Lucas took his chances and grinded against Kim, receiving a moan from her before she fell against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Please-stop-Lucas…" she said sharply and silently, blushing, biting her lip and tears forming.  
"Why? You seem to enjoy it a bit," Lucas added seductively. Kimberly looked down, red, and kissed him quickly, pressing herself against his chest,  
"…don't say things like that to me" she said, tears falling, "Just….as long as I'm yours, only yours an-" she said before moaning and feeling a sharp pleasure as Lucas grinded roughly against her. Lucas stopped and lifted her into a chair and smiled slightly,  
"Well then just think about it and meet me at the back door after school, okay?" he said brushing his thumb along her cheek and standing. Kimberly nodded slowly and looked down before Lucas kissed her forehead softly and ran a hand through her curly, blond hair. He then smiled and started heading towards the side-exit.  
_"Thank Jeebus that nobody was in the lunchroom anymore…."_ He thought, smirking.

_Section D:_ Nicole let tears fall like a waterfall as she left the lunchroom and ran towards a wall and buried her face in her arms. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder and trusted it was someone she knew; it was. Nicole turned towards Marlene and looked down. Then, Marlene opened her arms and Nicole shoved herself into them and wrapped her arms around, crying as Marlene stroked her head,  
"I'm sorry that happened to you Nicole," Marlene began before Nicole interrupted,  
"he's s-such an a-asshole Marlene. Nobody should e-ever talk to me l-l-like that!" Nicole sobbed. Marlene looked down on Nicole and lifted her head up and smiled,  
"Don't worry, I'll get Nicky to beat him up ok?" she said stroking her head, "cheer up, kiddo." She said as she smiled warmly.  
"Don't call me kiddo" Nicole said, chuckling slightly as she wiped her eyes and separated, "J-just make sure Nicky beats his ass to a pulp, ok?" she said, smiling slightly.  
"I will make sure that's his top priority c:" Marlene said, chuckling a bit. Before she could say anything else, she heard a door open up and turned and glared towards Lucas, "haven't you had enough you idiot?" she yelled at him, receiving a bored expression as he replied.  
"I came for an apology for an attempted breaking of an innocent nose." Called out Lucas.  
"Go suck a dick you bastard!" Nicole called out angrily. Lucas chuckled for a moment before answering,  
"And I'm sure that would just be your fantasy wouldn't it?" Lucas said sarcastically waving forward and back slightly. Nicole just shook her head and scoffed before Lucas finally headed off, putting his headphones back in.  
"Marlene?" Nicole muttered.  
"Yea?" Marlene answered, a bit worried.  
"Make Nicky kill him, please…." Nicole answered and she made a fist and began walking off.  
"I wasn't even serious about it o.o" Marlene said silently, biting her lip for a moment before exclaiming, oh my god, we left Kim alone!" she said before throwing the lunchroom door open. She raised an eyebrow though when she couldn't seem to locate her.

_ Again, exceeding my normal limits here, but I also like this chapter as well so I feel pretty damn good 'bout myself :P….so I figure if you're still here, it's to troll or you actually are enjoying it so far ^_^ so leave a review so I may continue no-lifing! xD also hit me up on skype: _**( )** _and now we head to a different tale: _

**The Life of a Writer Numero Tres: **

Heath Ledger: "And so I took the knife up to my goldfish and saaaaid, 'Whatchu talking 'bout Willis?' yea, that's good" *laughs a bit and types*

Darkfire: *finishes reading and eyes widen* "Nicole, you disturb me sometimes" *relaxes and adds, before Nicole can add on* "But it's good enough, I don't think heath will be done anytime soon…." *cups cheek in hand*

Nicole: *ignoring previous statement* "I agree :P I wonder if he's mentally well…."

Heath Ledger: *raises arms triumphant* "I am complete!"

Nicole: *claps hands* "awesome! :D"

Heath Ledger: *bows* "would you guys care to hear-"

Darkfire: "nope" *takes Heath and throws him through wall down a cliff*

Nicole: "…..so that's how he died O.O" *looks at hole*

Darkfire: *claps hands together* "yep, cue ending"

Nicole: "…..uh, see you next time people?" *twitches*

Darkfire: "Amazing! My heart is touched, now im getting the fuck outta here…" *pockets hands and exits door*

Nicole: *shakes head and shrugs* "Maybe not the only one mentally unwell…."

Darkfire: *calls from hallway* "Heard that!...hey you want an icecream?"

Nicole: *sighs and chuckles silently, stands slowly and leaves the room*


	3. School Life Without the Boring

**Darkfire~The New Generation of Writing**

**The Life of a Writer Numero Cuatro:**

Darkfire: *sits on couch, legs crossed over one another, watching the internet movie "Kickassia" on DVD*

Nicole: *walks in with popcorn* "Why'd you buy a movie you can watch on the internet for free?"

Darkfire: "So I could enjoy the humor in HD…." *scoffs*

Nicole: "Y'know, HD televisions don't always make the program HD. They have to be available in it first, and that," *points at movie* "is still internet quality -3-"

Darkfire: "What is this witchcraft you speak, woman?" *pauses movie and turns head to Nicole*

Nicole: "That your movie quality looks like shit x3"

Darkfire: "Stfu, I have dreams of watching certain movies in HD!" *sobs* "and this is one of them!"

Nicole: *sits next to and pats head* "whatever, start the fuckin movie bit :3"

Darkfire: *unpauses and watches*

Spoony (character from the movie): "Critic! You just killed Santa Christ!"

Critic: "You all saw, he came at me with an axe!"

Everyone else: "bullshit!"

Nicole and Darkfire: *laugh*

Nicole: "There's a freakin Santa Christ in this?"

Darkfire: *tear falls and takes popcorn* "all my hopes and dreams….if only he showed up now-"

*CRASH!*

Nicole: "Fuck you dude -,-"

Santa Christ: *falls through roof with piece of paper in hand* "Darkfire, I bring important messages from space!"

Darkfire: "oh my god, he actually came o:"

Santa Christ: "hohoho, indeeeed. Now, heads up!" *wraps paper around a stone and throws at Darkfire*

Darkfire: "da hel-" *gets knocked unconscious*

Santa Christ: "….he's a bit slow isn't he?"

Nicole: *nods* "like a dead cat…" *takes paper and unwraps it* "the next chapter?" *looks at Santa Christ*

Santa Christ: "mhmmm, from spaaaace?" *winks*

Nicole: "cooooool _ " *begins reading*

**Article 3:** School Life without the Boring

_Section A: _Nicole cursed to herself as she stormed away from the lunchroom hallway, just as the bell rang for Pre-1st Period. She sighed to herself and started heading for the 200 hallway at a quick pace. She arrived quickly and went towards her locker, shifting through the hoard of students whom were just arriving before she ran into Lindsey.  
"Heh, sorr- oh hey Liz :P" said Nicole. Liz turned around and smiled, rubbing her eyes a bit and coughing,  
"What's up Nicole? How was the party for ya?" she said, smiling a bit.  
"It was lame," she began with a sigh. Then she added, "and I think you should stop smoking. It's kinda hard to enjoy a conversation with all that shit being blown in m'face :P" replied Nicole.  
"Downer much?" came Liz, laughing, "and no quitting for me anytime soon, kiddo. But anyways I gotta run, I'm leaving school early." She said winking. Nicole sighed,  
"Really? What now :/" she said slowly. Liz winked at her and pulled her close,  
"I met this senior earlier this morning, Brad Kessler. We're going to his place while his folks are gone and we're gonna get on the job," Liz whispered, laughing slightly with a hint of pink on her cheeks.  
"You know, I don't need to be told every time you go off to have a fuck Lindsey, it makes you sound like a ho :/" Nicole said with a sigh.  
"Jesus your horrible today…are you jealous or something? You can join if you'd like," Liz said, laughing slightly  
"Shut up Liz," muttered Nicole as she walked by her towards her locker. Liz watched her leave and shrugged,  
"She needs to calm her tits -,-" she said to herself as she also began walking down the hall.

Nicole ran her fingers swiftly around the numbers of her combination lock and threw open her locker. She put away everything, except her phone, and pulled out a binder then slammed her locker door shut. With a sigh, she began heading to her first period.

_Section B:_ Lucas wandered the hallway with Chris, for he didn't have anything for this period. He listened as Chris continued talking of the Rock Anthem the school would be hosting,  
"….so what genre are we thinking of here Luke?" Chris asked. Lucas turned his head to him, hands pocketed,  
"I thought you knew already…oh yea, you were at Tyler's that night…." He began. Lucas sighed and then added, "We agreed on doing 'Bulls on Parade'" he began before Chris interrupted by adding,  
"Rage Against the Machine?" he said quickly, "Would Ryan be able to do the riffs?" he said.  
"Ryan always tends to amaze me with what he can learn in a few days," Lucas started with a chuckle, "But yea, that's the ver- is there even any other version you idiot?" Lucas said with a laugh, hitting Chris on the head, "But also, we figure in case of an encore, we need to have a backup song; thoughts?" he said. Chris tapped his finger against his chin and rose a finger,  
"Smokahontas?" he suggested, slowly.  
"A bit hard to scream to that, im still recovering from 'Children of Bodom'" Lucas said, rubbing his throat.  
"true, that was hilarious," Chris said with a chuckle, "erm….Revolution Deathsquad, maybe?"  
"trust me dude," Lucas began with a chuckle, "I would love that but Ryan cant string that fast, he had that problem with his two fingers when he played basketball so…" he trailed off.  
"Land of Confusion?" Chris said quickly.  
"We'll consider that one," Lucas said with a nod, "give me another."  
"Eh….oh my god dude, please let's do 'Holy Wars!'" Chris said with eyes widened.  
"If we find an extra guitarist, we'll probably do that one.." Lucas said slowly.  
"Well maybe you could?" Chris asked quickly.  
"Possibly, I'll work on it and we'll discuss at practice today." Lucas answered with a nod.  
"Isn't the Rock Anthem this Friday?" Chris asked slowly.  
"That would be right…" Lucas said, turning his head to him.  
"And today would be?" Chris said with a laugh. Lucas smacked Chris' head,  
"Monday…" Lucas said with a sigh, "I'm stealing your stash next time I come over bro," he added with a laugh.  
"Don't even mention such an evil!" Chris exclaimed with a chuckle.  
"Alright, well im gonna go find Tyler and tell him, then I gotta tell Ryan after lunch" Lucas said, pinching his nose.  
"Alright dude, see ya," Chris said with a nod, before heading off to another hallway.  
"Right then…" Lucas said with a sigh as he began leaving as well.

_Section C:_ Nicole sat in her class, a bit annoyed that she was one of the last one's to arrive. She didn't feel like talking really and was starting to feel the tiredness overcome her from the party. Just as she got lost in her thoughts, the teacher Mr. Ray spoke up,  
"Alright-alright-alright-alright-alright! Today we'll be looking into the classic film 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and I want you all to analyze the setting and conditions in the film which will be applied on your test over the Great Depression." He said with a flick of the lights. As he turned on the projector, the quiet music and darkness from the room were beginning to get the best of Nicole as she fought to stay awake during the opening credits. But eventually, her eyes became heavy and she buried her face in her arms and began recalling her thoughts from that morning:

_Returning to the Flashback and you bitches best be paying the admission fee! WOOHOO :D _

_ As Nicole was dragged by her arm slowly over to another table, she bit her lip. She really did not want this to occur out of anything else that could happen. Well, maybe not everything, but she still didn't want to be there.  
'At least he's seems alright, that may make this a tad easier,' she thought as Alex finally directed her to have a seat, smiling warmly as he took his. He got comfortable and took a sip from his Coke, pointing his pinky towards Nicole before placing down his drink.  
"So you're the one known as Nicole….I heard your name but never saw you 'round school," he said with a smile, placing his arms on the table slowly.  
"Well, I definitely go to school," Nicole said with a nervous chuckle.  
"Well I wouldn't doubt that at all. Maybe we just are in classes separated at a far distance maybe?" Alex said, taking a sip of his drink.  
"Possibly," Nicole began pocketing her hands, "But I see you all the time though,"  
"Well then you must be hiding then," Alex said with a slight laugh.  
Nicole blushed slightly and slouched a bit,  
"I don't hide from people…" she said a bit quietly. Alex nodded his head,  
"Not even when you're nervous, afraid, per say?" he said tilting his head slightly with curiosity.  
"hehe, nope," Nicole said looking down.  
"You know if this is bothering you, you don't have to be here," Alex said slowly with a smile.  
"I know Liz put you up to this but I don't mind, I enjoy talking with ya," Nicole said with a chuckle bringing a small smile to her face.  
"Well that's good," Alex said with a laugh, "I thought I was boring you,"  
"I'm surprised that I wasn't" Nicole said with a laugh.  
"Nah, it's alright, but what's up with that Liz girl then?" Alex said, taking a sip from his drink.  
"She parties too much, too much for her own good," Nicole said with a sigh.  
"Gets a little too in to it you mean?" Alex asked slowly.  
"I guess, it annoys me what everything she takes, all the guys she goes out with and stuff," Nicole said lowering her voice.  
"You tried talking to her?" Alex asked, raising his head slightly.  
"She doesn't listen to me at all," Nicole said with a sigh, "She is the one who thinks I should party more, but it's not my style," she added.  
"How about I take a shot then?" Alex said with a warm smile.  
"You can try, I don't care," Nicole said, looking at him.  
"I shall then, one second," Alex said with a chuckle rising up from his chair, "Oh yea, one more thing," he said quickly.  
"Eh?" Nicole said with a slight blush.  
"You probably were the best person I met tonight," Alex said with a chuckle as he patted her head and pocketed his hand, heading to Lindsey. Nicole watched him leave and a smile came to her face as she looked down.  
'That was new,' Nicole thought to herself as her cheeks tainted a bit pink. Then her thoughts were interrupted with a tap on the shoulder,  
"Chris?" Nicole said as she turned around and saw the blond looking at her with his hand on her shoulder as he took a breath from his blunt. Nicole cringed slightly.  
"Nicoleeeee, what's up?" he said as he wrapped his arms lazily around her neck. Nicole pushed his arms away,  
"You came up to me Chris," she said slowly, "What do you want?"  
"Well…oh yea, I wanted you to do me a favor?" he said smiling slightly which made Nicole palen slightly.  
'Oh god, please not one of those guys…' she quickly thought before Chris placed a phone in her lap, "The gals all came up with a prank for Lucas and I figured since you hate him so much…." He said as he leaned over slightly, "We want you to stick it over his crouch," he said with a laugh. Nicole twitched,  
"Are you kidding? Screw off stoner…" she said giving him back the phone, putting a frown on his face.  
"You will…regret the day….you….messed with me….Nicole…" he said with a chuckle overdramatically as he swayed backwards and started heading back into the crowd. Nicole sighed and stood up and began walking to the door as she checked her watch,  
'didn't even make it to midnight, I've had enough of this,' she said with a puff, oblivious to an Alex whom had showed up back at the table with a confused look on his face. _

_'Holy shit, I left Alex there,'_ thought Nicole as she woke up, hitting her head softly, "great…" she muttered quietly as she looked at the screen and watched some crazy woman give off her story to the court of what she claimed as a rape before the projector shut off.  
"Everyone should take what you've seen to note, we'll be having a Pop Quiz tomorrow over it," came Mr. Ray as he switched the lights back on.  
"If it's a Pop Quiz, how come you told us?" came a kid from the room.  
"Because I'm Mr. Ray, I can bend the normal rules," replied Mr. Ray which received a confused "Huh?" from the kid. Before Mr. Ray could add on, the bell went off and Nicole raised her head alerted. "Class dismissed," announced Mr. Ray as everyone began getting up. Nicole now had a new goal, she was going to have to locate Alex whenever she could and try to explain what occurred. He may have been the only guy she enjoyed talking to in a while. She quickly grabbed her things and bolted out of the room before Mr. Ray could stop her.

_Section D: _As Lucas finished lunch, he looked at the clock and turned to Chris,  
"Hey how many days have I missed of school, dude?" he asked, swallowing his burger.  
"Probably 3 or 4, why?" Chris answered, devouring his Nachos.  
"Think we should ditch to get in some practice?" Lucas asked slowly, turning to Chris.  
"I got 13 days absent right now so," began Chris.  
"Oh! Unlucky number dude, you should risk another day," came Tyler as he pushed his tray away and adjusted his dogtag. Lucas pointed a finger to Tyler and put down his Burger,  
"See? Let's just meet up with Ryan later and go," Lucas said with a shrug. Chris sat for a moment before nodding,  
"Could use a blunt maybe…" he said quietly.  
"No blunts bro, you gotta focus," came Tyler, poking Chris' head. Chris sighed,  
"Whatever, you ass…" he said as he and Lucas began getting up, followed by Tyler.  
"What do we say about our trays?" asked Lucas as Tyler raised an eyebrow in reply.  
"…..got it," Tyler began with a sigh as he picked up the three trays and they walked down the aisle with a confused look from Lucas and a chuckle from Chris. As they passed a group of Sophomores, Tyler slammed down the tray on top of another kids food and messed up his hair, "thanks," he said with a smile and wink. Lucas shook his head and Chris laughed loudly as they left the lunchroom.

_ Didn't really like what I put down for Nicole in this chapter :/ but I'm not good at writing down school life so, whatevs t(-,-t)but I like what I put for Lucas, so it's a 30/70 kinda thing. Anyways, now what you've probably been waiting for… _

**The Life of a Writer Numero Cinco:**

Nicole: "You made my part look bad D:" *frowns*

Santa Christ: *scratches back of head* "sorry, I attended a private school, don't know much about the misses…"

Darkfire: "I'm in so much pain right now…." *groans*

Santa Christ: *lifts up, and dusts off, Darkfire* "Well here then…" *places hands on his heart and holy music plays* "there, I just cured you of your Diabetes!"

Darkfire: *groans* "I had Diabeetus?"

Santa Christ: "Close enough, anyways now Santa Christ has to get back to his Rocket Ship!" *starts leaving*

Nicole: "OMG YOU KICK ASS :D" *jumps with excitement*

Santa Christ: "hohoho, I knooooooow ;D" *hops into Rocket Ship* "Cue outro music"

Nicole: "see ya in the next chapter people, adios! :D" *waves to Santa Christ*

Darkfire: "I hate him….."

"_Santa Christ, oh Santa Christ, we all love Santa Christ  
He is Santa and Jesus, Goddamn he's Santa Christ  
He atold for all your sins  
But he also likes pancakes  
He saved puppies from a fire, and he also likes pancakes  
He played Bass for Aerosmith  
Reads to sick orphans too  
He goes surfing in space, and makes really good Fondu  
He shoots lasers from his eyes  
He'll do your curtains for free  
He fights monsters for fun, and hangs out with Mr. T  
Santa Christ, Santa Christ, Santa Christ, oh Santa Chriiiiiist  
You are the best! And we love you Santa Chriiiiiist" _

Darkfire: "…..fuck you Doug…."


	4. Practice With a Hint of Food

**Darkfire~The New Generation of Writing**

**The Life of a Writer Numero Ses:**

Darkfire: *sitting at pc*

Nicole: *walks in* "working on another chapter?" *smiles*

Darkfire: "Article…."

Nicole: *scoffs* "whatever dude"

Darkfire: "and no…"

Nicole: "what do you mean, no?"

Darkfire: "Im not working on a chapter…."

Nicole: "Oh?" *walks up to* "What are you doing then?"

Darkfire: "Not watching porn…"

Nicole: "What?" *freaks out and looks at screen* "Youtube…so you were right…"

Darkfire: *raises finger* "Never doubt me, Nicole…"

Nicole: "Fine-fine, anyway-"

*Door slams open*

Noel: "Ello-ello :D"

Darkfire: *jumps from chair* "NOEL! :D" *pounds fist* "what's up dude!"

Noel: "Nothing much 'fire, just came to bring you this…" *holds out paper*

Nicole: "um, DF?"

Darkfire: "yea?" *smiles*

Nicole: "Who's that?" *points to Noel*

Darkfire: "That's Noel, he was the one I originally considered to write with…"

Nicole; "oh…" *crosses arms* :/

Noel: *hands paper* "It's the next Article, mate"

Darkfire: "Someone who gets it right, good job comrade ;D" *pats back and sits down and reads*

Nicole: ;_; "But, im your comrade….." *lip quivers*

Darkfire: "later Nicole, im reading…." *pulls a seat for Noel*

Nicole: *sighs and walks out of room*

**Article 4: **Practice with a hint of Food

_Section A: _Lucas, along with Tyler and Chris, showed up at, what should have been their 6th period, at Tyler's garage. As Tyler flipped open the security input mech, Lucas slumped against a wall and explained to him,  
"By the way, I told Chris this also, we're gonna play 'Bulls on Parade' on Friday," he began before Tyler groaned annoyed,  
"Dude I fucking hate that song and you know it!" he said taking a glance at Lucas.  
"Well too bad, it's a ¾ ratio, so we're doing that. You can decide on the encore play, alright?" Lucas said, narrowing his eyebrows.  
"…what choices do we have?" Tyler asked, after a brief silence, inputting the code for the fifth time.  
"We said either 'Land of Confusion' or 'Holy Wars'" Chris said, pointing between him and Lucas. Tyler stopped and turned to Chris,  
"Which LoC?" he said quickly.  
"What?" asked Chris, narrowing his eyebrows.  
"The one by Disturbed," Lucas said, shaking his head to Chris.  
"That's alright I guess…." Tyler said, after a pause he looked up, "I want to do 'Holy Wars' though,"  
"Ok I guess, but we do so much Megadeth that I thought we'd need to take a lighter tone. We're trying to appeal to more people this year, remember?" Lucas said with a scoff, receiving a laugh from Chris. After a few minutes, Lucas broke the silence again, "Forgot the code?" Lucas said with a chuckle.  
"…..yea, mom left it on the freakin washing machine I think…" Tyler answered with a sigh.  
"I need to run and get my guitar anyways, you two get it open," came Chris as he began to walk away.  
"You need some muscle kid, get your ass back here," raised Lucas. Chris sighed and turned around and approached the garage. All three kneeled down and attempted to lift the thing open and after a minute, Chris was first to give out. As soon as he gave one final push though, the garage finally budged open. After a few pants, Lucas exclaimed, "The hell is your garage made of?"  
"It's two inch metal, dad wanted better security so…" Tyler said trailing off. As Chris began running towards his house for his Bass, Lucas kneeled and coughed out,  
"get a normal garage next time, you bastard," he said with a wheeze. Tyler laughed and walked inside and began setting up his drums. Lucas walked in and started doing the same with his guitar, testing the sound and practicing a few chords.  
"Hey," Tyler began. Lucas turned around and nodded as he strummed slowly the opening to "Calling" (by Strung Out) "Would it be possible to play metal without Ryan?" Tyler finished as he set up a cymbal.  
"I don't think so, he's got the hardcore guitar and, with our setup, we'd probably only be able to play REM, Bullet for my Valentine, Flyleaf, some Dethklok, and other softer guitar bands until one of us got a better guitar…." Lucas trailed off. Tyler shook his head and tightened the bolts on his bass drum,  
"We aren't going to do that pussy shit ever…..with the exception of Dethklok, they're pretty hardcore," Tyler said with a chuckle. Lucas strummed his guitar and turned to Tyler,  
"Do you ever not listen to Death Metal?" he said with a sigh.  
"On occasion, I listen to a bit of dubstep. But I only like Hollywood Undead and Skrillex at the moment…." Tyler said as he searched for his missing drumstick.  
"You're hopeless kid.." Lucas said with a laugh, "Oh it's under the drums leg by the way," he finished smirking.  
"Oh yea…" Tyler said lifting the leg and pulling it out, "How the hell did it get there?" he added with widened eyes.  
"Teleportation," Lucas said winking, just as Chris came running in with his Bass case, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
"That tired already?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"My house is down the street!" Chris said, with a pant.  
"Wow, dude, that's sad," Lucas said with a laugh.  
"So what's been going on while I was gone?" Chris said as he opened the case.  
"Well," Tyler began, holding his drumstick and looking at it curiously, "We have a Portal 3 on our hands…." He finished receiving a chuckle from Lucas and a confused Chris.  
"Whatever dude, anyway, what are we warming up with?" he said as he tuned his bass slightly.  
"Let me just find my mic and we can pick one…." Tyler said looking through a few boxes frantically. Lucas turned to Chris,  
"Hey have you ever played something from Primus?" he asked.  
"Primus sucks," Chris replied with a laugh. Lucas chuckled and said,  
"Let's start with….Second and Sebring?" he suggested slowly.  
"Got it!" Tyler said as he tossed it to Lucas. Lucas hooked it up and gave a nod to Chris and Tyler. They nodded back and Lucas grabbed his guitar and struck the first chord with power:  
_"I belieeeeve in hoope for meee, to be famooooooooous…without a trace-"_

_Section B: _Nicole sat down at the same seat, as that morning, with a puff. Though, now she possessed Nachos and an ice cream sandwich. She also would not be sitting with Liz, who was off doing god knows what. But she raised an eyebrow when Marlene was the only one there; who was casually eating a sandwich.  
"Where did Kim head off too?" she asked as she looked around. Marlene raised a finger and swallowed her bite before answering,  
"I haven't seen her since this morning. I kind of figured she would either be with Lucas or eating with Jason and his friends." She said quickly, waving her hand about.  
"I don't think she's with Lucas, I saw that lame-o leave a few minutes ago before I walked in here, he was with that one stoner kid and a metalhead." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"Interesting classification," Marlene began, furrowing her eyebrows together, "Isn't the stoner named Chris?" she finished with a strange look on her face.  
"Yea….he's actually worse than Lucas, he looks like a guy who you'd find in a garbage bin," she started. Marlene then went in unison by adding,  
"-in the back of a Chinese Restaurant x3" she said with her as they both started laughing hard. "By the way…" she began, taking a bite of her sandwich. Nicole took a nacho and looked at Marlene, indicating she was listening, "Why do you hate Lucas so much? Besides him being an ass?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"He's like most guys," Nicole began, placing her cheek in her hand as she chewed, "his personality is a party-addict, he probably does every drug out there, he has a horrible way of getting women, and," she said pointing a nacho to Marlene, "he's an asshole who thinks he's invulnerable…" she finished as she devoured the nacho. Marlene nodded and placed her sandwich down slowly.  
"Now it all makes sense then, but I kinda figured that when I saw him this morning…" she said trailing off, "I'll agree with Kim on one thing though…" she added. Nicole raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "he is actually not bad looking, but you can tell he's a hardcore music artist." She finished, looking at the ceiling slightly.

Nicole shook her head and took her last bit of nachos and stuffed them in her mouth,  
"…..ok he looks 'decent' I'll leave him with that much- wait..he's in a band?" she said, eyes widening. Marlene nodded her head slowly,  
"It's pretty easy to tell, I figured with the hair and he keeps his stubble when he shaves, I narrowed it to three things," she said, holding up three fingers, "He was either un-hygienic, a metal-lover, or he was just in a band. Well…." She said as she trailed off, "…he has good smelling cologne, he isn't headbanging all of the time, and he always discusses music with his buddies whenever I hear him soo…." She finished rolling her eyes and nodding. Nicole laughed softly and opened her ice cream sandwich and stared at it before handing it to Marlene,  
"I don't wanna eat it," she said softly. Marlene stared at her and raised an eyebrow,  
"Why is that?" she said, placing her elbow on the table.  
"I feel too fat," Nicole said, looking down at herself. Marlene chuckled,  
"Madam, you are skinny as a fuckin pencil and you need to _gain_ weight so," she said pushing the ice cream towards Nicole, "eat the ice cream T^T" she finished. Nicole pushed it away,  
"No 3: I'm a fatty," she said with a whiny tone. Marlene pushed it back and said,  
"Eat the fucking sammich," she said in a threatening tone.  
"Noooo ." Nicole said shaking her head. Marlene then raised a fist, shaking and announced,  
"Do not make me forth thy hand to bringeth the sammich into thy digestive system!" she said with a laugh. Nicole sighed and began eating half the ice cream sandwich before setting it down,  
"There -_-" she said with an annoyed tone. Marlene laughed and said,  
"Fair enough…" she said, then the bell rang and she turned to the clock. "Anyway," she began, rising, "see you after school, kiddo" Nicole then smiled slightly and stood up also, throwing her food away and waving to Marlene as she took the tray to the deposit bin. As she dumped the tray away, Nicole made a small smile and brushed her bangs away from her eye before taking her leave, avoiding the swarm of other kids soon to follow.

_Section C: _It was boiling hot as the group of friends sat around on top of boxes; Lucas strumming the strings on his guitar slowly and Tyler drinking some lemonade while Chris sat there, smoking a roach. After a while, Chris doused his smoke and turned to Lucas,  
"Dude…what time is it?" he said slowly, looking at the ceiling. Tyler answered first,  
"3:13…." He said slowly, taking a sip from his drink and lying back. Lucas sighed and pulled on some of his strings before turning to Tyler,  
"Yo, nigger," he began. Tyler frowned and turned to Lucas,  
"'the fuck you want bit?" he said quickly. Lucas chuckled and said,  
"Give me a sip of your lemon of aids," which received a laugh from Chris who muttered,  
"Ha…it's funny cause he said aids…" slowly turning to Lucas and patting his hand, "I love your humor man, so inspired…." Lucas chuckled and Tyler shook his head,  
"Nah bitch, you aren't getting near my sexy lemonade since you called me a nigger." He said, sticking his tongue out. Lucas frowned and tried to grab for it before he heard footsteps; fast ones. They all looked up and turned…..well Chris looked at the ceiling some more and Lucas directed him to the sound.

The three band-mates watched as a tall, muscular kid came running into the garage with a guitar case and a briefcase. Lucas shook his head,  
"This guy came MLG guys…." He said with a slight chuckle. The kid stopped and ran a hand through his short, buzzcutted, blonde hair and set his stuff down.  
"What the hell you guys doing here so early?" he said with a laugh. Lucas got up and smiled as he greeted the guy with a bro-hug.  
"Bullshit," he began pointing a finger and chuckling, "'the fuck have you been kid? We had to narrow our choices without you Ryan," he said with a laugh. Ryan smiled slightly and clasped his hands together,  
"Well it's wonderful to be loved," he said with a chuckle as he turned to his guitar case, "By the way, I got a new guitar for the Anthem," he added, raising a finger. Tyler sat up quickly,  
"Holy shit dude, another one?" he asked quickly, heading over while Chris got up slowly.  
"Yep, I did," Ryan said as he put his guitar pin in his teeth and took out an electric-blue, Gibson guitar; with a lightning/letter V distorted shape to it. As Tyler stared in awe, Ryan added on, "I probably will only be able to plate in the band name by the Anthem, but it's a pretty sweet-" he continued.  
"Sexy beast of a guitar, I'm jealous bro" Tyler interrupted, patting Ryan's back. Ryan nodded, pointing to Tyler;  
"Right…" he said slowly as he adjusted the tuning and opened his briefcase. He took some chords out and an amp as he led the two guys over, while carrying his guitar.  
"Chris! Get your bass ready, we're doing 'Holy Wars!'" called out Lucas, throwing a box at the dazed kid. Chris sat up slowly and ran a hand through his hair before exhaling heavily,  
"Smoking? Can he play that song right now?" Ryan asked, turning to Tyler as he clicked some chords in.  
"He'll be fine," Tyler said before shaking his head towards Lucas and going towards his drum set. Chris got up excitedly after a moment and grabbed his Bass and hooked up an extra chord to it. Ryan plugged in the amp and connected it to Lucas' guitar and then to the amp Chris was hooked up to. Afterwards he nodded and gave a thumbs up before heading over to his position and strumming his guitar lightly.

Chris checked his Bass and tuned it a little before nodding to Lucas. Lucas smiled and flicked on the microphone and took a practice strum from his guitar. He nodded to himself and put the guitar behind his back and took the microphone in his hand. He nodded to Chris and Ryan. Chris smiled wildly and the two began the intro to "Holy Wars…the Punishment Due" (By Megadeth)

_Section D:_ Nicole walked alone that day, hands in her pockets. Disappointed that Marlene had a sudden meet with Nicolas, Kimberly was obviously somewhere else the whole day for a strange reason and she honestly didn't care what Liz was up to. Overall, Nicole did not feel like riding the bus, so she began walking straight from school as soon as the bell sounded. She sighed heavily and perked up a bit as she took out her phone (a _Samsung_ Galaxy S2) and plugged in her headphones. She scrolled through her list of music and found a song she hadn't heard in a while,  
_'Dance, Dance'_ she thought to herself, reading the title. It was a song by Fall Out Boy, whom she lost interest in after their album in Greatest Hits Album in '09. She tilted her head and turned it on and immediately smiled as she heard the drums in the beginning.

Nicole nodded to the song slightly, not wanting to make too much movement and embarrass herself to the neighborhood. She absorbed herself in the catchy beat and a warm feeling filled her. But as she entered her favorite part with the repeated strumming of a catchy chord on the guitar, which always brought a smile to her face, her song was tuned out by an even louder music. Nicole took out her earphones slowly with an annoyed look on her face and turned to see, what seemed like, a garage band playing a metal song.  
"Oh my god," she said softly as she listened to the line from whomever was the singer,  
_ "I remember long-ago…when the sun was shining! When the stars were briight, all through the night, in the wake of this madness…as I held you tiiight…so long ago…"  
_ The thing that was peaking Nicole's interest was that, while the band was playing heavily, the vocals sounded high and smooth. Which,  
_'Sounds like a kind of Pop Metal or Goth Metal' _she thought as she rubbed her chin softly, smiling a little. Then her spirit and moment were gone in a split second when she took notice of who the singer was. She squinted her eyes and twitched an eyebrow when she noticed,  
_'Damn, it's Lucas…'_ she thought to herself, raising her arms and bringing them down against her sides; which she immediately regretted. Lucas took notice of her right then, yet continued singing with, what looked like, a confused look on his face. Nicole turned pale a bit and started walking as though she hadn't noticed them. But what bothered her was she felt his eyes follow her as she walked down the street. She made a puff and plugged in her earphones, rewinded her phone, and returned to try and listen to her favorite part again.

'_Dance, Dance…'_ came the voice, and that's what Nicole wanted to do….but from a different song.

_ Alright peoples whom are taking a read to my novel, I am recovering from what I tended to dislike in my previous Article. So I'm getting better :D but anyways, I forgot to tell you people that as I write this, I am in France, home of the Moustaches and berets :3 so if anyone would care to ask what I'm doing over here along with a review of this chapter ;3 go right ahead. I'm not gonna post my skype name anymore cause it's getting repetitive and I figure you either are adding me, or you're not. So anyway here's another section of The Life of a Writer: _

**The Life of a Writer Numero Siete:**

Darkfire: *laughs* "and remember we were going to make that comedy spy series?"

Noel: *laughs and nods* "yea, and your line would always be 'dammit HQ!'" *raises fist and laughs*

Darkfire: *hits table and laughs* "good times man"

Noel: *nods* "good times, mate C:"

Nicole: *finishes reading and smiles slightly and turns to Darkfire* "oh Lucassss,"

Darkfire: *raises eyebrow* "That's not my name…."

Nicole: "I know, but I know you always wanted it ^_^ so anyway, what did you think of the chapter?"

Darkfire: *smiles and grabs Noel's hand in a grip* "comrade, you wrote brilliantly" *lets go and spins in chair*

Noel: "I did, eh?" *smiles widely* "appreciated"

Nicole: *frowns and walks up to Noel* "Hey, british-chap"

Noel: *frowns* "eh?"

Nicole: "I'm the writer here, and if you are gonna steal DF like that, get the fuck out,"

Noel: *sighs and stands slowly* "sorry princess," *begins walking*

Nicole: *kicks out of door* "don't call me princess…." *furrows eyebrows and sits in front of Darkfire and smiles slightly*

Darkfire: *stares at and slowly takes paper* "I'm frightened at this moment"

Nicole: "Good ^_^ now you'll never do that again then…."

Darkfire: *quivers and reads over Article*

Nicole: "as DF would say" *says in sing-song voice* "see ya later bitches ;3"

Darkfire: *mouths 'help me'*


	5. Meet the Parents

**Darkfire~The New Generation of Writing**

**The Life of a Writer Numero Ocho:**

Darkfire: *arrives at table and slumps in chair rubbing eyes* "Mornin…."

Nicole: *stops eating cereal* "I wan't us to do a web-blog"

Darkfire: "Morning…."

Nicole: "We could do it to where we just chat, maybe we'd get special guests, since they always show up with our next Article…" *smiles widely*

Darkfire: "Morning…"

Nicole: "Good Morning ^_^"

Darkfire: "Better…." *slams head down on table*

*Crash is heard from the window*

Darkfire: *sits up* "'the hell was th-"

Xenomorph: *jumps through window and turns to Darkfire, stabbing its tail through his chest*

Darkfire: *looks down and pokes tail, looks up with tired, pale, expression* "pain….." *falls out of chair*

Nicole: *eyes widen and turns pale*

Xenomorph: *hisses and speaks in Mexican tone* "Senora….I bring the next Article…." *hands over the next Article*

Nicole: *slowly takes and smiles nervously*

Xenomorph: *holds hand out* "8 pesos…"

Nicole: "8 pebbles from the front yard…."

Xenomorph: "done!" *begins leaving*

Nicole: "wait!"

Xenomorph: *turns around* "eh?"

Nicole: "What about him?" *points to Darkfire*

Xenomorph: *shrugs* "it's only a fleshwound, it'll heal eventually…" *jumps back out of window*

Nicole: *looks at Darkfire and eye twitches, begins reading slowly*

Darkfire: *twitches finger*

**Article 5: **Meet the parents

_Section A:_ By the time it was 5, the band was, dead, tired. So Lucas made the declaration to end practice. As they finished Bulls on Parade, Lucas announced,  
"Alright," he began with a stretch, "I'm fuckin tired, so we'll meet up at around 4 tomorrow," he finished, receiving a nod from the others (except Chris, whom had been passed out for an hour) "So we gonna leave him here?" Lucas said, nodding to Chris.  
"Yea, we'll let my parents run him over," Tyler said with a chuckle, heading inside. Ryan and Lucas gave off a laugh and shook hands, patting each others backs before departing in opposite directions.

_Section B: _As Robert sat down at the table, reading his paper, he gave a violent cough. His wife, Julia, turned to him with concern,  
"You alright, Hun?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she washed the dishes. Robert raised his hand and gave a nod,  
"Just caught a cold, I'll be fine, come a few days or so," he said with a smile as he took a sip of water. After a few moments of silence and a turn of the page, Robert broke the silence, "Julia?" he asked, looking at her from above his paper,  
"mhmmm?" she said with a smile. Robert looked down and pondered his thoughts, squinting his eyebrows,  
"Have I been a good father to our boy?" he asked slowly. Julia stopped doing her dishes and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him slowly and kissing his head,  
"Of course Robert, why would you ask such a thing?" she said, looking at him in the eye. Robert gave a heavy sigh followed by an equally heavy cough.  
"I haven't neglected him too much?" he said, eyes saddening. Julia shook her head and her smile dropped slightly,  
"Of course not, hunny, you've treated him properly with the right amount of discipline, you've been a great father for him." She said softly. Robert nodded slowly, and sighed,  
"Well, the problem I noticed these days is…Lucas is getting older and…." He said with a cough, "I haven't even spent time with the boy….I haven't really had any quality time or encouraged him in father/son activity…." He continued. Julia shushed him and said,  
"Well if you're bothered by it so much, you can always start over whenever he gets home?" she said with a smile. Robert nodded slowly,  
"Of course…I've shown the boy my love but now…" he smiled slightly and coughed heavily, "It's time we finally got to know one another…" he said, smiling wider. Julia smiled, wider than him, and kissed him softly,  
"You're a wonderful father and husband Robert, don't forget that…" she said, hugging him tight. Robert nodded and opened his mouth to speak, when he heard the door slam,  
"I'm home…." Came Lucas' voice, which soon traveled down the hall. Robert turned to Julia and she nudged him, smiling warmly. Robert rose slowly and coughed heavily, hitting his chest. He walked slowly out of the kitchen as Julia returned to her dishes. Robert walked down the hallway with a smile and opened the door, to find Lucas sitting in a chair, turning on his Game System. Lucas took notice to him immediately and took off his headset,  
"Yea?" he said quickly, with a sigh. Robert sat down slowly on his bed and said,  
"Well, I just came to see what you were doing here…." He said slowly, smiling a bit and coughing heavily. Lucas raised an eyebrow and said,  
"Uh….I'm playing my Playstation…" he said slowly. Robert nodded and joked,  
"Is it one of your 'Call of Duty' or 'Black Ops' games?" he said, imitating a pistol firing. Lucas looked at him and shook his head,  
"Noo….I'm playing Grand Theft Auto 4…" he said, rolling his eyes as he pressed the start button. Robert nodded and placed his hand on his leg. He then said,  
"Well….I was wondering if maybe you and your old man could go….take a walk in the park one day…." He said, shaking his head a bit, smiling. Lucas looked at him like he was crazy, and Robert's heart sank,  
"Uh, no dad I don't want to walk in the park…." Lucas said, imitating the last part with a funny voice. Robert nodded slowly and said,  
"Well, maybe you want to shoot some hoops or…" but as he spoke, Lucas shook his head and returned to his game. Robert looked down for a moment and then perked up slightly, "I know! How about I take you over to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, I know you love your music and-" he said, Lucas then paused his game and turned to him,  
"Dad, Alex took me over to that place for his birthday a few months ago…." He said, Robert looked down sadly and said,  
"I see…." He said as he felt a coughing fit and coughed heavily, wheezing slightly. Lucas nodded,  
"Dad, can I please just finish my game, I need to land this helicopter correctly or else I fail for like the hundredth time…." He said as he turned back to his screen. Robert opened his mouth slightly and looked at the screen, then to Lucas. He nodded and rose slowly, he placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder and said,  
"I love you son, I hope you know that…" he said slowly, waiting for the answer. After a few moments and nodded slightly, without even looking at him. Robert's smile had faded completely by then and he walked out of the room slowly and began closing the door, taking one last glance at his boy sitting there playing his game as he cursed loudly, apparently losing. Robert nodded and closed the door and stood there. His heart ached and his eyes watered a bit,  
"I waited too long…" he said to himself quietly. He wiped a tear from his eye and coughed heavily, before walking down the hall into the living room. When Julia saw him, she smiled and looked at him, preparing to speak, before her smile dropped.  
"What happened Robert?" she said as she left her dishes and walked over to him. Robert sat on the couch and looked down for a moment, before turning to his wife and sighed heavily,  
"Well…..he's grown up…." He began before looking down again, "and he didn't have a father to grow up with…." He finished, letting another tear escape as Julia sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck,  
"There's always next time hunny, don't worry…." She said, kissing his cheek softly. Robert nodded and coughed heavily,  
"Maybe….but surely not right now…" he said as he wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her softly.

_Section C: _Nicole sat in her living room, watching a recording from Saturday Night Live with her parents, which her father had recorded. It was one of those few moments that she gathered with her family and had a cheerful, pleasant moment with them. It was a scit from Cris Farley, playing a motivational speaker named Matt Foley. She watched as he overreacted to everything,  
_"Now young man what do you plan on doing with your life?"_ _exclaimed Matt, leaning over the boy.  
"Well Matt," began the kid, "I kinda wanted to be a writer…" he finished. Matt darted his head around,  
"Well la-di-freakin-da, we got ourselves a writer here!" he exclaimed as he ran to the father, "hey dad I don't think my glasses are working here," he said as he adjusted his glasses, "Is that Bill Shakespeare over there?" he said as the father crossed his legs,  
"Well, uh, we've been encouraging Brian in his writing career," he said, followed by an awkward silence,  
"Dad I just wish you'd shut your freakin yapper!" Matt yelled. _

Nicole and her father began laughing hard after that line, brining a tear to her father's eye even. Afterwards, Nicole felt her cell phone rumble and she looked at her mom,  
"Someone's calling, I'm gonna go for a sec," she said standing up, before her mother scoffed,  
"Can it wait? We're watching a video right now!" she said as Nicole shook her head and smiled awkwardly, backing into the hallway. Her mother shook her head and watched the video as her dad continued laughing.

Nicole ran upstairs quickly and shut the door, locking it. Then she sat on her bed, pulling out her phone and unlocking the menu; only to receive a frown on her face.  
4#8-8##-1##9  
Nicole stared at the number, not recognizing it, debating on whether she should answer it or not. She sighed heavily and finally answered the call, being greeted with an explosive sound in the receiving end.  
"Uh….hello?" Nicole said slowly, looking around. There was a brief pause before a scratchy voice said,  
"Why were you staring at me earlier?" came the recognized voice of Lucas. Nicole frowned and replied,  
"How did you get my number?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"I asked Ryan for it after we finished the song…" he said slowly, "why were you staring?" he asked again.  
"I was surprised you were in Ryan's band," Nicole said in a say-so attitude. Lucas chuckled and said,  
"Bullshit, I kno-" he said before Nicole hung up on him and quickly set her phone to silent. She put her phone back in her back pocket and thought,  
_'Why Ryan must you give him of all people my number…'_ she thought with a sigh as she headed back into the living room, chuckling as she saw Chris Farley on top of a broken table. Her mother, Amy, smiled.  
"That was quick," she said. Nicole smiled slightly and sat down,  
"It was just a wrong number…can we watch the Christmas version of this afterwards? C:" Nicole asked quickly, turning to her dad, Mike.  
"I'm sure it's recorded here somewhere…" Mike said, pausing the video and pulling a box out. Nicole sat there, smiling a little before frowning.  
_'This means I have to hear Lucas perform at Rock Anthem…'_ she thought to herself, pouting, with her arms crossed.

_Section D: _"I know you listened, because you liked my singing." Lucas said before hearing the disconnected beep from his phone. Lucas sighed and shook his head, putting his phone back in his pocket. In just a mere few moments, he was surprised to hear it ring again. He furrowed his eyes together, pausing his game, and picked his phone back out of his pocket:

Kimberly Marsh  
4##-343-98##

"Oh shit!" Lucas quickly said, quickly answering the call and slapping his head. He then sharply asked,  
"H-hello?" he said, hearing a silence, then a quick sob,  
"Was this some sort of test or something?" came the voice of Kimberly, sounding on the verge of tears. Lucas palened a bit and hit his head,  
"Of course not! I completely forgot; I had to go to b-" he began.  
"So you just forgot, I'm that hard to remember about…" Kimberly interrupted with a sigh, "Fuck you Lucas, I thought you were my weakness, but Nicole had every right to be pissed at you." She said as she started crying, "What pisses me off….is that I had my first time at a party with a drunken asshole!" she said, yelling at the last bit followed by the sound of crying. Lucas sat there, darting his head around, trying to think of a solution to this,  
"I-I'm sorry Kim…I can make it up to you, I promise, ok?" he said, biting his finger. Kimberly stopped crying and sighed,  
"No…I should've known better…I'm the one to be sorry…" she said and, after a few minutes of silence, the call was ended.

Lucas stared at his phone and hit it against his head,  
"God damn…." He said to himself with a heavy sigh. He looked at the clock and noticed it was around 7. He rose and shut off his Playstation, stilling having failed to land the helicopter, and he opened his door quickly. He then darted out of the room in order to go get some food of his liking…probably pizza.

_ I hated this chapter, oh so much I did…I just felt I needed to introduce the parents and I also got a painful dose of writers block on what to have them do at home…they probably could've talked to more people on their phone's or something, but I'll probably do that in the next chapter. See ya :P _

**The Next Life of a Writer is scheduled for the beginning of the next chapter. See ya people!**


	6. Article 666

**Darkfire~The New Generation of Writing**

**The Life of a Writer Numero Nueve: **

Nicole: "Doctor, what's he got that's making him so annoying? D:"

Doctor Harry Dickinson: "He has a serious case of writers block. It's…." *removes sunglasses* "pissing him off…."

Nicole: "Nooooo! :'S" *pulls off a pose from Platoon*

Darkfire: "Wait.." *moves over*

Doctor HD: "What is it boy? :o" *gets out notepad*

Darkfire: "I will need some toast…"

Nicole: *jumps up* "I have your emergency toast in my bag!" * runs out of room*

Doctor: "What are you trying to say, kid?"

Darkfire: "I think I may have my….inspiration…" *smiles and sits up, reaching for laptop*

Nicole: *runs in with toast and hands to* "Thar :33"

Darkfire: "Thank you Nicole…." *smiles and starts eating toast* "My hunger is now quenched….I shall get started immediately!"

Nicole: "yayyyy!" *jumps*

*explosion and guy in a military suit shows up*

Future Darkfire: "NOOOOO!"

Darkfire: "Holy inception, we've got a sequel…" *stares at*

Future Darkfire: "That paper he has…" *stares at sky* "is a fake"

God: "Holy Ballsack! Darkfire how could you bullshit me like this" *cries and commits suicide*

Future Darkfire: *nods and throws a stack of paper at Darkfire* "thissssss, is the real 'Article 6'

Nicole: "Article 6…" *raises eyebrow*

Darkfire: *nods* "6.66, beta…." *smiles*

Future Darkfire: "Use this chapter well, and redeem your shitty Article 5!" *jumps out of window and yells*

Darkfire: "A lot of people die in these…." *chuckles and flips through empty papers and finds one with writing on it, with a coffee stain* "well this is gay, it's filthy-"

Nicole: "Read the fuckin paper!" *glares and loads revolver*

Doctor: "Ma'am you cannot have a weapon in this-"

Nicole: *shoots, at point blank, in the head* "Fuck you Hairy Dick -,-"

Darkfire: *snaps* "That's why his name was so weird to m-"

Nicole: *glares and points gun at*

Darkfire: "AH, reading! I am reading words here that will provide me with knowledge…" *reads frantically*

**Article 6.66****Beta****:** The Following Takes Place During 7th Period and a Free Period

_The Next Day_

_Section A: _Lucas waited patiently at his friend, Grant's, doorstep after he had just rung the bell for a second time. He was wearing typical style attire: An unzipped, black jacket, with a 'Guns'N'Roses' logo on the back, a dark red t-shirt with a continuous black line in the shape of a strange void, his Cobain-styled cut was combed perfectly (as he would not accept any other form) and his jeans were loose with a cut over his right knee, where he had ripped it in a dirtbike accident.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair and began tapping his foot, before finally, the door opened. Lucas smiled slightly as he was greeted by Grant: a boy with short, neat, brown hair; brown eyes, a southern accent, and about the same height and age as Lucas was. (6'00'' and 17) Lucas had been friends with Grant since he had just been a lad. They had never quarreled, could always humor one-another and they just got each other.  
"'ey there woman," Grant said jokingly, shaking Lucas' hand.  
"What's up madam," Lucas said, shaking his hand in return. The two chuckled slightly and Lucas walked inside the house. As they headed to Grant's room, the first word (as usual) was broken by Lucas, "So what brings you home this early? I didn't expect anything to occur," he said, turning to Grant.  
"Well, Veteran's had a fire, so, at first we were going to just stay at school for the last two periods; but through means of persuasion and reasoning," he said, holding us his fists and smiling, "we came to an arrangement," he finished, receiving a laugh from Lucas,  
"Wow," he began, "so how did the school light up? Does anyone know?" he said. Grant nodded slowly, closing his eyes and smiling widely,  
"That was Brandon, he just lost it today," he said, laughing a bit, "he decided he was gonna 'begin his reign' I knew he was joking, but I didn't expect him to do anything," he said with a chuckle, pocketing his hands, "but, at lunch, he took his taco and lit it on fire, throwing it at someone's table," he said, beginning to laugh harder, "and he declared that the Spanish Conquistadors were there, finally taking over America." He finished, laughing a bit. Lucas chuckled with him,  
"I'd imagine that he's no longer with us then?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh no," Grant began, shaking his head, "he was gaining a strange case of the 'tard at some point because when the fire brigade arrived, he threw a lit sandwich at them also. He's supposed to go to court next week. But I don't think he's getting out," Grant finished, looking down slightly. Lucas nodded and finally opened the door to Grant's room; which they had been standing at through the majority of the conversation. Lucas quickly took a seat and said,  
"That kid was weird when I saw him…but maybe he was high or something," he said slowly. Grant nodded and opened his fridge, grabbing a can of Monster™ and tossing it to Lucas.  
"He was, but I think he went a li'l too far today. Which is weird 'cause he never acted that crazy before…" he finished, staring at the wall, grabbing some Gatorade.  
"I remember when I first saw him, that one afternoon," Lucas said, taking a sip from his drink, "I asked you if he did Coke, he was bouncing off the walls and shit…but he was fuckin hilarious though if I remember…" he finished, nodding. Grant nodded as well and sat down, grabbing a Playstation3 controller,  
"Yea, one of those people you just have ta' meet at some point in your life I guess. But anyway, I got a new DLC for Grand," he said with a wide smile (Grand was their communication of "Grand Theft Auto")  
"Holy shit! Don't tell me," Lucas said with a laugh, putting his hand over his face, "You got-" he began.  
"I got Gay Tony," Grant interrupted with a heavy laugh.  
"Oh my god dude…." Lucas began, laughing softly then heavily. "These are times when I worry for your health sir, can you imagine just going up to a guy and going like, 'hey bro, wan't to play some Gay Tony' how the hell would you be able to do that?" Lucas said, laughing hard and attempting to drink his Monster. Grant nodded, laughing heavily while drinking his drink as well.  
"That's the thing, I don't. But trust me woman, Ghost has blessed this DLC with amazing weaponry and a new chopper," he said smiling widely and laughing.  
"Ghost blessed this?" Lucas began, chuckling slightly, "and a chopper with missile's this time?" he finished. Grant nodded proudly and started searching for the disc. As Lucas looked at his discs', he suddenly said, "You know ma'damn," he began, pointing at the ceiling, "the viewers of this do not know the story of the one called Ghost." He finished, smiling widely. Grant frowned and jokingly pulled a caveman face,  
"Are these readers Morman?" he said quickly, eyes widening. Lucas laughed,  
"No, they are just unimformed, is all." Lucas answered, nodding towards the sky. Grant nodded and sat back, sliding the disc in,  
"Well woman, this has to install anyway…perhaps I shall enlighten the children of the one known as Ghost," he said, chuckling. Lucas smiled and sat back, drinking his drink. Grant looked at the sky and jokingly said,  
"I call upon, the Ghost Bible!" he said as Lucas imitated holy music, with a slight chuckle. Grant acted as though he had a book in his hand and flipped through the pages, putting on glasses that were nonexistent. "Well, it all began a looooooong time ago-"

_Section B:_ Nicole sat with a smile on her face as 7th period began; this was the one period where everything seemed right. She had a humorous, short, young, red-headed teacher by the name of Mr. Roy Carter, whom taught Music Appreciation. He was the one teacher that everyone just liked; he understood all of the students' tastes and what they enjoyed at the moment. He also could distinguish them by not just name, but also by a characteristic they possessed. Nicole thought back to when he had labeled her as a "creative and open minded child that he always enjoyed having conversation with: whether it is about the current music groups or listening to a funny story from her" which always brought a smile to her face.

As Mr. Carter arrived in the classroom, when the bell sounded, he smiled in greeting to everyone as he opened his suitcase and took out an amp.  
"What's up everybody?" he said in greeting, which silenced a portion of the class. Carter nodded and Nicole laid her head in her hand, ready to hear whatever music he would be presenting them that day. "So does anybody have anything to peak our interests today?" Carter said, looking around the room as he plugged in the amp's final chord. One of the students, Kevin, raised his hand immediately and said,  
"I finally got that project done, Roy." He said as he held up a sheet of paper. Carter bent his head slightly, looking at it and chuckled,  
"So the album is called 'Ladies' then?" he said, smiling a bit. Kevin nodded and Carter went, "so what kind of 'hit songs' would be on this album?" he said, placing his hand on his chin.  
"Oh there's a whole variety of unique songs," Kevin said sarcastically, turning the paper around, "There's 'Hey Ladies' and 'What's up Ladies?' as well as the classic 'Don't get out the pepper spray ladies' and other hits," Kevin said, receiving laughter from the class, including Nicole and even Carter smiled widely and chuckled, looking down with his hand over his face, shaking his head. Kevin nodded and said, "I think we have a top 100 on our hands Mr. Carter," he said sarcastically, nodding his head a bit. Carter nodded and said,  
"I think it has a shot for the #2000 spot, Kev," Carter said with a laugh.  
"It's a start, it's on its way to glory, Roy," Kevin countered, smiling widely. Nicole laughed slightly and Kevin pointed to her, "See? At least she's supportive Mr. Carter," he said with a chuckle, receiving a blush from Nicole. Roy saw this and nodded slightly to her and said,  
"Well I think Nicole's album 'Driving the Galaxy' has a higher chance than yours though, so maybe she's laughing at how low yours will end up, eh?" he said turning to Nicole and winking, Nicole blushed deeper and nodded slightly,  
"Ah, but it's amateur stuff Mr. Carter. She's only doing Dubstep and Electronica; she'll easily get a spot on Mtv. My music is Punk," came Kevin with a nod, "It takes pure talent to,"  
"Make a song about ladies…Kev I hate to break it to you, but I can label 100's of albums and 1000's of songs about ladies," Carter said, pointing at Kevin receiving a slight chuckle from some of the students as Kevin scoffed jokingly.  
"Whatever Mr. Carter, you'll see. Just get to the part where you do all the writing and stuff," Kevin said, imitating writing on a board. Roy nodded with a slight chuckle and all attention was drawn on him again.

Nicole watched, anticipating the first words he'd put up to clarify the topic that day. She smiled as he wrote up:

_BassHunter_

Mr. Carter turned around, after writing the name and smiled a bit,  
"Basshunter is a Pop: Dance, Electronica, and Rock Group," he began, holding up three fingers and pointing to them, making sure everyone received the hint, "that gained popularity in the late 2000's. They are a foreign group whom differentiate between English and Swedish in their music. Due to limited time today," he said, pointing to the clock, "We will listen to 4 songs by Basshunter: 'Dota', 'All I've Ever Wanted', 'Now you're Gone' and it's Swedish counterpart 'Boten Anna'…" Roy finished, nodding as he walked over to his PC and began playing a sample of "Dota."

Nicole lay her head down, in her arms as she listened to the song. She nodded slightly and pulled out her phone:

_List of Songs:  
Fun: We are Young  
Bullet For My Valentine: Tears Don't Fall  
All Songs by BassHunterI_

_Section C: _(**Note: The following story to be told by Grant is a fake mock-religion that is only used for humor purposes. If you aren't in the spirit of reading such matter, then simply skip to Section D**)

"Well it all began a loooooong time ago," began Grant, reading from his nonexistent bible.  
"Like back in Jesus times," added Lucas, chuckling. Grant pointed at him with a smile and nodded,  
"There was a soldier by the name of Ghost; perhaps your may recognize him as the ultimate badass from the game of Modern Warfare 2," came Grant, nodding, "but he is much more than the embodiment of awesomeness," he stated, "you see, during Ghost's time, the year was 0. Ghost had made a declaration that when the balance of peace was broken, he would begin counting the years from which it had began. Ghost went around and healed people with his magic power given to him by the previous god. God had bestowed upon him a: Double-barrel shotgun by the name of 'Johnny' a Bowie Knife and a Sickle with the alias 'Mr. Bowie and Mr. Sick' as well as invulnerability and eternal life. When the previous God died, Ghost was the one who rose to power. All had gone well, until a child by the name of Jesus was born.  
Now, Jesus was a good child, he and Ghost got along well enough and peace was at bay for quite a while. Then Jesus grew greedy and began to overshadow Ghost by attempting to help more people, not necessarily a bad thing. But Jesus outlaid a false god, returning to the previous one, without wanting to recognize Ghost in his religion. Ghost was disappointed by this and laid in the shadows. One day, Jesus approached Ghost, asking for his help, for soldiers had come down in thought of hanging Jesus by a cross. Ghost denied the offer, explaining to him that he had not expressed Ghost in any form or matter in his teachings, so Ghost would not help him since Jesus made it as though Ghost did not exist. That day, Ghost began counting years.  
After Jesus died, Ghost hid in heaven, beyond the sky, and watched humanity until the year of 1513 came along, when two children by the names of a: Eustace J. Winifred Bagg and a Jimmy P. Widdlestone were born. Since the beginning, the two, although unliked and extremely unintelligent and cranky old bastards, Ghost recognized their eternal support to him and gave them eternal life, to their great dislike.  
That year, Ghost set down a large book and pricked his finger and dipped a quill in. With that quill, Ghost began writing what I hold now: The Original Ghost Bible. With it, his teachings would be spread to a single church, which he would bring upon the Earth, the Church of Ghost. He built the church in the year 1914, during World War 1, in salute to Eustace and Jimmy whom were serving, although pathetic excuses of soldiers, in the war.  
Ghost recognized the few people whom were accepted into the church: Brother Eustace, Brother Jimmy, Brother Jarrod, and the Priest: Brother Sty. As well, he placed a false replica of 'Johnny' inside of the church, under unbelievable security, to be watched, so long as the church stays intact. Ghost would come down and assist Eustace and Jimmy, primarily against their wives and helping them out in apocalyptic conditions. During the final years of the 20th century and nearing his 2nd recognized eon, Ghost recognized 4 more holy figures: Nathan Drake, Batman, Captain Jack Sparrow, and The Thing." Grant finished, closing his nonexistent novel. Lucas nodded and laughed a bit,

"What about 'Johnny' you have to describe him also?" he asked, finishing the last bit of his drink. Grant shook his head and looked towards the sky,  
"Another time folks…probably in a few Articles…" he said before adding, "If you want to message DarkfireBD about the Ghost Bible and what he literally wrote in this, then message him and he can explain," he said with a wink before returning to Lucas. "So that's that," he said with a huff as he started gulping down his drink. Lucas nodded slightly and grant slammed his can down, "Hey, you're in that music group right?" he said, leaning back.  
"Yea, I thought you knew that?" Lucas said, raising an eyebrow and chuckling slightly.  
"Yea, what's it called again?" Grant said, placing his chin in his hand.  
"Well, we all settled on 'Chasing down Sanity' since it was the most creative thing we could get," Lucas said slowly, looking around. Grant shook his head and said,  
"I would love to listen to your music woman but," he said raising a finger, "I hate that metal and hard rock stuff," he finished looking at Lucas. Lucas chuckled,  
"Well at the Rock Anthem, there's gonna be Dance music. You can woo the ladies," Lucas said, raising his eyebrows and receiving a laugh from Grant,  
"Well I would not mind that, except that unfortunately madam, I will be in the mountains this weekend…" he said shaking his head slowly.  
"Visiting Grandma Turner," Lucas said with a chuckle,  
"Yea….she a'int doing to well so I figured I'd pay her one more visit," Grant said, looking down. Lucas sighed,  
"I'm sorry to hear, I'm sure she'll be fine though, mate" he said smiling slightly.  
"I suppose so…" Grant said slowly before looking at his screen and nodding, "So we playing Grand or not?" he asked with a chuckle. Lucas laughed and shoved him,  
"I dunno if I wan't to get near that Gay Tony crap," he said laughing along as Grant began laughing hard. Grant hit him in the shoulder slightly and handed Lucas a controller. Lucas took it slowly with a disgusted look on his face and Grant laughed a bit. Lucas nodded and turned to the screen and the two went on to the Online Experience.

_Section D: _  
_"…and I'm waiting here at home…I'm crazy now that you're gone…"_were the last words Nicole heard before the music was shut off. Nicole looked with a confused face towards Carter. Carter answered by pointing to the clock and, no sooner than he did, the final bell rang. As the students began rising, organizing their stuff and taking their leave, Nicole picked up her single binder and approached Roy, holding her binder close.

Carter noticed Nicole immediately and smiled, as he opened a drawer,  
"What's up, Nicole?" he asked as he started searching through files. Nicole swayed slightly and said,  
"dunno :3 nothing really. I just wanted to clarify two things?" she said, trying to observe what files Carter was searching in. She jolted back as he glanced quickly,  
"Fire away," he said, smiling warmly as he returned, flicking through the files quickly.  
"Well, first, will your band also be playing at the Rock Anthem Friday?" she said, looking around the room a little bit, "cause you said you'd have a song from your album played there," she added.  
"That would be correct," Carter nodded, with a chuckle, "actually, we're opening act that night. But we may end up playing two songs if one of the groups doesn't show up…" he said, trailing off. "They were called….." he began, nodding, "erm…I forgot them actually, I just know they were gonna play Indie…" he finished as he lifted a file, checked it, and put it back, flicking through more.  
"Also….I wanted to know," Nicole said slowly, glancing at the files curiously, "what band Lucas Connors is in? And if he's performing," she added. Carter frowned a bit,  
"Why? Are you needing to speak with him or something?" he said, turning to her slowly.  
"On the contrary," Nicole said, raising a finger, "I don't want him to have an opportunity to speak with me," she finished. Carter nodded and said slowly,  
"I'm confused by why you need to know then but-" he said, grabbing a file and looking in it, "I don't know a Lucas Connors, so I can't help you," he said as he pulled out a slip of paper from within the file, "Although, I have a list of the band names on these fliers we were going to give out that night, so…" he said, handing the paper to her, smiling a bit and nodding with a satisfied look. Probably was hard to locate the file…. "If you find out the name, you can find out here…" he added, closing the drawer and rising slowly. Nicole beamed a bit,  
"Alrighty, thanks Mr. Carter ^_^" she said with a smile as she stowed the paper in her back pocket as Carter went to his amp, bringing his suitcase with him. He nodded slightly and turned to her with a confused look,  
"Why don't you want Lucas to find you? Are you two fighting or something?" he said, packing away the amp while maintaining eye contact with Nicole. She palened and shook her head,  
"Naw, I just saw him play at a rehearsal one day, on my way home, and….we don't necessarily get along well," she said, looking around. Carter furrowed his eyebrows,  
"Well…I trust that that's all that's going on…but if he's bothering you or something, just talk to me m'kay?" he said, smiling slightly towards her. Nicole nodded,  
"Thanks Mr. Carter," she said slowly as she began to leave the room. She waved to him and smiled widely, receiving a wave back as she exited into the hallway.

Nicole took out the slip of paper in her pocket and glanced at it quickly:  
_Opening Act: "The Industry" _

_Act 2: "Wake the Hills" _

_Act 3: "Welcome Home" _

_Act 4: "Chasing Down Sanity" _

_Act 5: "Converter" _

_Closing Act: "Reapers Hand" _

Nicole skimmed through the names and shoved the slip of paper back in her back pocket, she looked down the halls with determination,  
_'Now I gotta find Ryan…tomorrow, too lazy right now -,-'_ She thought to herself as she walked down the hallway slowly.

_Best Article so far! :D this should definitely make up for the lameass Article 5 I wrote :3 so if it hasn't well then screw you! ;) so anyways here is The Life of a Writer. _

**The Life of a Writer Numero Diez:**

Darkfire: *drops paper and shakes head slowly* "That was way better than my idea…."

Nicole: *raises eyebrow and puts gun away* "What was your idea?"

Darkfire: "write a new book…"

Nicole: *smiles and pulls chair next to bed* "What's it about? Maybe I can write it and give myself something to do…" *darts eyes around*

Darkfire: "You know SCP Containment Breach and the SCP Facility?" *leans towards*

Nicole: "yea…" *turns red slightly at closeness*

Darkfire: *turns and looks at ceiling, smiling* "Pretty much a book on that…that would be kickass…" *smiles wider*

Nicole: *blush fades slowly* "Well….I'll do it then :) how hard can that be?"

Darkfire: *chuckles* "Very hard actually; you'll have to convert a continuous survival horror game into a book…."

Nicole: "I'll introduce mystery elements into it maybe and have the SCPs…"

Darkfire: "Don't give it away! People read this ;P" *laughs*

Nicole: "Sorry…" *looks down and smiles* "Anywayz….I'll write that and upload it to the website also, while you write this stuff…" *grabs paper from DF*

Darkfire: *laughs* "Nicole…" *yawns* "…I never have to write, people give the Articles to me remember?" *turns to*

Nicole: "yea….but that's only for the Life of a Writer thing….you really do write it :P"

Darkfire: "Don't say that! You'll break the kids' hearts!" *laughs slightly and doses off* "anyway thanks kiddo…."

Nicole: "for what?" *raises eyebrow*

Darkfire: *turns to* "For putting up with me throughout 10 LoaW's….."

Nicole: *smiles and blushes slightly, looking down and grabbing a pencil* "No prob…."

Darkfire: *nods and passes out*

Nicole: *smiles slightly and begins writing* c:


End file.
